This invention relates to a method of ordering and paying for goods or services with a mobile radio telephone, in particular with a GSM (Global System for Mobile Communications) or UMTS (Universal Mobile Telephone System) mobile radio telephone.
The present invention can be used for the following applications, respectively for ordering and paying for the following goods or services:
groceries, department store articles, public transportation,
other passenger transportation (taxi),
hotel rooms,
admission ticket sales,
public communications services,
internet, online services,
news, information, radio and digital audio broadcasting (DAB) programs,
downloaded computer programs, pay TV,
and much more.
Various methods are already known for ordering and paying for goods or services. With cash there is hardly any security against fraud or theft; moreover, finding the right change is often difficult. Payment cards therefore (so-called plastic money) are being accepted more and more. These cards can be classified into three types: value cards (for example, telephone cards or so-called e-cash cards), debit cards and credit cards. Value cards with a chip are handy, but can be stolen, however, and used by the thief. They are not personal, and usually cannot be blocked. Therefore they do not offer a lot of security for the customer, nor for the services provider. Credit cards and debit cards are assigned to a particular person, and result in a subsequent charge to an account, which is why they are also called identification or charge cards. With these cards the sale of goods always takes place before payment for the goods. With debit cards, each individual transaction is charged without delay; with credit cards, all transactions for a month are added together and are charged at the end of the month.
Value cards, credit cards and debit cards can only be used at businesses having the corresponding dealer terminal. However, many points of sale, for example most kiosks, parking lots, cinemas, etc., have no suitable dealer terminal. Moreover different terminals are often required for different cards of different financial institutions. Thus it is not possible at the present time to carry out transactions using payment cards at all points of sale, in particular not at points of sale which are not equipped with a suitable terminal.
One object of the invention therefore is an electronic transaction method which can be used for as many services providers as possible.
According to the invention, this object is achieved through a transaction method for ordering goods or services by mobile telephone, a delivery order from a customer being transmitted directly to a services provider via a mobile radio network, wherein
at least certain order data, in which at least a monetary amount is indicated, are packed in one or more short messages and are transmitted to a validation platform connected to a short message service center,
the indicated monetary amount is deducted from a monetary account of the customer and is transferred to a monetary account of the services provider.